


Burnt to Ashes

by PrinceSnarking



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Manipulation, Hux darling that's not how love works, I belong in the trash compactor with Phasma, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Past Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tagged Underage for sexualization of a teenager, This is trash, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSnarking/pseuds/PrinceSnarking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had lived with that name burned onto his skin for as far as he could think back, and it served as a reminder to him - a reminder that despite Kylo Ren being on their side, that even though he and his soul mate had been destined for an asinine tale of star-crossed lovers pit against each other since birth by a twist of fate, that had all been taken from him and Hux would never hate another man as much as he hated Kylo Ren. After all, Ben Solo had been Hux' soulmate, and Kylo Ren had killed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Starts with a Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work in this fandom, so I'm a bit nervous. This idea has been in my head a while, so I thought I would play it out and see how it goes. Shout out to my lovely English Major of a sister for being my Beta. She has allowed me to expose her to the Kylux trash ship.

Brendol Hux II was born with a name on his wrist. This itself was not a huge surprise. Everyone was, after all. Soulmates were an accepted occurrence, and there was no use fighting the pull between two individuals involved. The more mystic accepting people stated that it was the Force, the energy that bound the universe together creating a bond between two destined lovers.

Hux thought that was a load of Jedi bullshit.

He was seven years old when his father first took notice of the name that was branded on his son's skin, and he didn't truly understand why the reaction was so volatile. Little Bren had immediately been shielded by his mother, who argued that he couldn't help it, it wasn't his fault, and the fact the name _Ben Solo_ was on his wrist did not change anything about their son. People didn't choose their soul mates, she vehemently reminded Brendol Senior.

“ _Don't punish Bren for something he can't control. I certainly would not have picked_ **you**.”

Hux wasn't the only one who had gotten a beating that night.

–

He was about fourteen when he truly understood why his father had reacted the way he did. Hux ran a thumb across his wrist, alone in his bed, thinking on it. _Ben Solo._ Son of the famous rebel general Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa, the poster child of the Rebel Alliance, the woman who helped build the New Republic. How was it he had ended up with Solo's name on his wrist? Did whatever Maker that assigned soulmates think it would be a fun joke to play?

The son of an Imperial Commandant and the son of the Rebellion. How was that ever to work? How could he be destined to fall in love with such a person? Everyone knew of Ben Solo. The child of celebrated Rebellion fighters, the nephew of the famous (or infamous, in young Hux's circles) Luke Skywalker; a young boy that, from what rumors stated, would be become a Jedi.

Brendol Hux II was fated to fall in love with a Jedi; a symbol of the Republic, which he grew up hating and despising.

He would not accept this. He _could not_ accept this. Brendol Hux II was going to be far more successful than his father ever was. He was going to raise up and one day rule the galaxy, to have a future that all would be envious of; a future that did not have any room in it for a Republic loving Jedi. Hux would not fall prey to the faulty notions of security and love that many did when confronted with their soulmate. _No_. Hux would, one day, meet his destined lover and either two things would happen: Solo would fall so desperately in love with him that he would forsake his family and fight for Order and Stability throughout the galaxy by Hux's side, or Hux would be putting a blaster bolt between his pretty -he assumed they were pretty- little eyes.

There was a dream, a constant dream that Hux had, of a beautiful man with dark, innocent eyes that shed tears, looking up at him with a desperation for someone, anyone to stop whatever anguish he was feeling, and Hux was consumed by it. The desire to touch that face burned him, to caress his cheek softly before gripping the pale, white throat with his leather clad hand, squeezing until the man gasped for breath, and then, only then, would Hux claim his lips in a punishing, biting, blood drawing kiss.

The teenage Hux would then wake up with arousal and a desire to see those eyes with more tears.

–

Hux was nineteen years old when word of the Jedi Massacre spread across the galaxy. The Knights of Ren had attacked the Jedi Temple of the New Order of Jedi led by Luke Skywalker. Skywalker escaped, but all of the Padawan Jedi were slaughtered.

 _All of them._  
  
Hux stood on a ledge of the base he was stationed at, lighting a cigarette and breathing it in, his green eyes looking over the canopy tree tops of the planet. He turned over his hand, pushing his glove up slightly with his empty hand just enough to expose the name that was still branded there, that had been with him for as long as he could remember.

_Ben Solo._

He was filled with rage in that moment, thinking of his soulmate. Had Ben thought of Hux, the name burned onto his skin, in his last moments? Had he been terrified, looking down death? Had he fallen onto his back, looking up at his murderer, fear and uncertainty the last emotions his eyes expressed? Had he cried, had he begged, tears drenching his face? Or had he stood tall until the last, the very epitome of a Jedi, fighting until his lungs no longer held breath, his heart no longer pumping blood?

Hux took comfort in thinking that it was the last. After all, he had been - _was, had, no longer, dead_ \- Hux' soulmate. He refused to believe that his fated would die a coward. No, Ben had held his head high, lightsaber raised, and fought until he could no longer fight, his blood and sweat soaking the ground and his chest no longer moving with the telltale sign of life.

Ben was innocent and noble and kind; Ben was everything that Hux was not, and that was why they had been destined. Hux would destroy him, mold him into the ideal partner, the perfect consort for the man that would one day be emperor - because he _would_ be emperor. Ben's life was supposed to have belonged to Hux. Ben's fate was supposed to have been Hux' to decide. Only _he_ should have been allowed to take anything from Ben Solo. Ben would have been a virgin, too; after all, he was a Jedi. Hux would have taught him the pleasures of the flesh, taking his innocence. Hux would have twisted and manipulated and controlled his destined through sweet touches, soft words, and empty promises, killing him softly with love and molding him into a sharpened weapon that acted only for Hux – for his pride, his pleasure, and his desires.

Hux would have saved him from that Rebel Scum that he called family, and Ben would have loved him for it.

Hux had desired nothing more than to break Ben Solo until he had been completely reliant on him, until he needed Hux' to just _breathe_ , until Hux was more necessary to sustain life than oxygen or water.

But the chance had been ripped from him. His bright future with his beautiful consort had been stolen away, and Hux was consumed with the black flame that was hatred for the Knights of Ren. So what if he had been fated to begin his life with his intended in some mockery of a tragedy, a story of star-crossed lovers, destined to be enemies? He would have created their story from the bottom up. But no, no, no, that had been dashed and shattered, much like how he imagined his beloved's body now looked.

The name Kylo Ren echoed through his mind. Kylo Ren, the Knight that led the attack against the Jedi Temple. Kylo Ren, the reason why his future that he had constructed, planned, and started to create was now nothing but a dream that would fade throughout time, like his dreams of that beautiful face he could no longer remember. Hux shook with anger at the name, and he knew right then he would never hate anyone more. How could this man, that Hux never even met, take everything from him? No, he would not get away with it. One day, Hux would have the power to make the man's life a living torment. And he would.

He would make him beg for death, and Hux, being a benevolent ruler, would oblige him.

Hux snuffed out the remainder of his cigarette and headed back to the barracks, his icy stare burning into the future. He would conquer the galaxy, and he would do it not for his father, nor would he do it for even himself. He would do it for Ben Solo, who was supposed to be by his side, the boy that was destined to hold Hux' heart.

And if any of the fellow young officers saw Hux pouring out a drink, as though in honor of someone deceased, well, they didn't say anything.

–

Hux was in his early thirties when he met Kylo Ren.

 


	2. The Sweetest Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux meets Ren, Ren's an emotionally stunted manchild, and Hux plots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Here is chapter 2. You should expect an update either Sunday or Monday once a week for now, seeing as weekends are the only time I have a computer accessible. I hope you enjoy~

When Hux was told that Kylo Ren would be joining him on _his_ ship, Hux forced himself to push down the fury that ignited inside him. Any and all emotion that was ever shown on the General's face was only what he allowed, his demeanor a perfectly sculpted mask years in the making, expertly crafted with the same care as his appearance, making sure that nothing was out of place. He was shrewd, meticulous, and ruthless; all things that led to his quick rise in the First Order ranks. And yet, when he was told Kylo Ren would be residing on _his_ ship, and Hux was expected to collaborate with that... that _thing,_ it was only because of years of practice his face remained impassive. He would do his job, he would preform his duty to the Order, and he would not fail. That did not mean, however, he was going to _like_ Kylo Ren. No, he would be professional, he would preform whatever actions he had to in tandem with him, but that would be the extent to his interactions with the Knight.

After all, Brendol Hux never forgave, and he certainly never forgot.

The first sight Hux caught of his forced co-commander was a sight most men would tremble before. Kylo Ren was a monstrously tall creature, clad in black from head to toe, a humming of breath coming from that mask which covered what Hux assumed was a horrific face. He wondered, vaguely, if Ren needed the mask to breathe, if it was a necessity for his survival. Hux could practically feel the apprehension of his subordinate officers that stood beside him. Hux, however, would not be intimidated.

“Lord Ren,” he greeted evenly. “Welcome to _The Finalizer._ ”

Hux watched as that black creature tilted his head, as thought analyzing Hux before responding. “General Hux. I look forward to seeing how fruitful this relationship will be.”

Yes, Hux definitely hated Kylo Ren, and every stupid word that came out of his mouth. “I'll have you shown to your quarters,” he said, quite proud of how empty of any animosity his voice sounded. He could play nice, it was the way to accomplish his goals.

“No need,” that muffled, electronic voice responded. “I already know where they are.”

Getting along would be harder than he perceived, it seemed.

–

Hux had not been prepared for the way that Kylo Ren seemed to be hovering around him, as though analyzing his every movement. If Hux had been a more paranoid man, he might have thought that Kylo Ren was obsessed with him with the way he appeared to stalk him out throughout the ship. Ren always seemed ready to goad some sort of reaction out of the General, and there was more than one time that the thought _he knows,_ echoed through his head. _Somehow he knows he killed your soulmate, and he wants to push you into reacting._

Well, if that was Ren's endgame, he would be sorely disappointed in his choice of target. Though perhaps Hux was being overtly suspicious of Ren's motives. It could honestly be that Ren was a temperamental, overgrown man-child who got sick pleasure out of being an irritating nuisance. He was playing with Hux' patience. Luckily, Hux was a very patient man. He would not let Ren get to him.

That is, if he could get Ren to stop destroying his ship in these destructive tantrums of his. For the first time since he settled on _The Finalizer_ , Hux was actually seeking out the colossal sized terror that was currently annihilating the control panel for the security cameras on the ship. It wasn't a hard find; Hux merely had to head towards the group of fleeing stormtroopers. Hux collected himself before entering the room, unflinching in the sight of Ren's bright red lightsaber cutting through the metal like it was nothing.

_Was that how Ben had been cut down as well?_

“You are acting like a child,” Hux chided, icy stare fixated on the Force-user. “May I remind you that you are a guest here on _my ship,_ and while you may enjoy the title of co-commander, some of us actually _worked_ for the right to lead troops.”

Hux watched impassively as Ren paused in his tantrum and started to slowly turn towards him, pulling himself up to his full height. While Hux was not a short man, he did have to slightly tip his head up in order to look into the slit of Ren's masking, assuming that was where the man's gaze was. Well, it seemed that Ren actually was taking what Hux said with some consideration for once.

Or not.

Hux found himself slammed into the wall of the control room, feet off the ground and the feeling of an invisible hand gripping around his throat, squeezing until all oxygen was deprived. He could see Ren standing before him, saber raised and a hand outstretched, controlling through unseen means the supply of oxygen provided to the general. Hux slowly brought one of his own hands to his throat, knowing in vain that no amount of scratching would bring back the desperately needed air. His vision was growing dimmer, the pressure on his throat growing, and Hux knew he only had a small amount of time left.

Kylo Ren was killing him.

Just as his vision began to go black, he felt the immediate absence of pressure and fell to the ground, choking and coughing, taking in the now accessible oxygen greedily. He was fully aware of Ren kneeling down beside him, gripping his chin and forcing him to look up into that mask.

That dreadful mask.

“I would be careful, General,” the modulated voice said steadily. “I have done and am capable of doing much more than you could ever imagine.”

Hux, however, would not be cowed, and he allowed all of his contempt to settle in his eyes as he spat out, voice hoarse, “You are a petulant _infant._ ”

Ren let go of Hux' chin and stood up, looking down at the general who was still dizzy from oxygen deprivation, slowly trying to pull himself off of the ground.

“You hate me,” Ren said, and Hux could have sworn that he heard something akin to surprise in his voice. Not that he could truly pinpoint any emotions that came from underneath that mask of his, the voice module making it almost a completely neutral tone.

“Perhaps I would not if you did not destroy _everything you set your eyes on._ ”

Whatever Hux was expecting as a response to that, it was not Kylo Ren's silence. It was eerie, almost, how Ren had simply stared at him with that cold, unseeing slit, and Hux could not help but sneer at the Knight before pulling himself up completely, dusting off his usually meticulous uniform. Great. Now Ren had gone and rumpled the fabric. He picked off a stray red hair off of his uniform jacket before turning his gaze back to the, oddly, silent Ren.

“Now, if you excuse me, I believe we _both_ have jobs to do. I suggest we do them.”

And when Hux left Ren alone in the room, he did not hear any crashing of destruction, nor the humming of a lightsaber behind him. He would call that a success for the day.

–

Unfortunately, it seemed that the peace that Hux had won between himself and the Knight of Ren was short lived. Even more so now, Ren was constantly around the general, surely watching him for any sign of incompetency. Perhaps he wanted Hux to slip up somewhere, so he could run off to the Supreme Leader and have Hux terminated. Hux wouldn't be surprised; he no longer pretended to tolerate Ren. Why should he, when the man knew exactly how Hux thought of him? Hux was able to put aside his emotions for the good of the Order, but that did not mean that he was going to play off his confession of hate towards Ren as though it was a mistaken slip of the tongue under pressure. No, he stood by it.

But until the day that Hux was emperor, regrettably, it seemed as though he was stuck working with the Force-user. A Force-user that was constantly around him, like a bird of prey watching its next meal. Hux was taking a meal; Ren was there. Hux was on the bridge; Ren was there. Hux was talking to Captain Phasma about the troops; Ren was there. At this point, Hux would not have been surprised if Ren was also watching him sleep. Something had to be done.

About a month of this behavior passed before Hux finally confronted Ren about it. It wasn't as though Hux was afraid of the confrontation, no, quite the contrary. Hux relished in verbally and physically tearing someone down. He had just assumed that Ren would finally get bored of his new found obsession and actually get something done. Now that it didn't seem likely, Hux decided that it was finally time to tell the Knight that he needed to stop this insane obsession and get back to work. He hadn't even bother attempting to find Ren, oh no. He just allowed the man to come to him, as he knew he would.

Hux was standing by a large window in one of the halls, watched the stars that they passed with a passive disinterest. It wasn't long until he heard the telltale signs of Ren approaching, the boots echoing in the hall, and he heard the silence fall as the Knight came to a stop.

“Ren,” Hux acknowledged, eyes never leaving the stars. “I wondered when you would show.”

“You were expecting me,” Kylo Ren responded, stepping forward to stand side by side with Hux, the gaze of his mask fixated on the general. “And here I had thought I had been subtle.”

“Nothing about you is subtle, Ren,” Hux snorted with a a shake of his head. What he wouldn't give for a cigarette right about now. “You have been following me, _stalking_ me, since our little encounter in the control room. I believe I deserve to know why.”

There was a pregnant pause before Ren responded, and whatever Hux had been expecting, it hadn't been this. “I wanted to change your mind. I wanted to prove myself to you.”

Hux blinked back the confusion before it had a chance to manifest itself on his face. _Why_? Why would Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, care what Hux thought of him? Why would he stalk Hux, trying to get him to like him? It made no sense, and Hux could not help but voice that opinion. “Why would you care what I think of you? You made it abundantly clear you do what you will, without thinking of consequence.”

“I think you know why.”

No, Hux certainly did _not_ know why, and Kylo Ren was starting to annoy Hux with his vague answers. Hux turned to completely face Ren, only to be greeted by the sight of Kylo Ren removing one of his gloves and rolling up his right sleeve. There was pale, pasty flesh exposed with dark, bold letters marking the otherwise clean skin.

_**Brendol Hux II** _

Hux felt as though his heart stopped beating in that moment as he stared upon his name on Kylo Ren's wrist. It took all his self control not to fall down into a hysterical mess of laughter. Kylo Ren. He was _Kylo Ren's_ soulmate. Oh, by the Maker, this was just far too good. Kylo Ren was one of the unfortunate few who had a soulmate, but the soulmate did not match. And his soulmate was _Hux_ of all people. How perfect, how utterly magnificent.

It seemed his revenge had fallen gracefully into his hands, and he hadn't needed to do anything.

“I... Ren...” Hux took a perfectly placed step backwards, allowing shock to cross over his features. Yes, this would be perfect, his act would be perfect. He would make Kylo Ren fall in love with him. He would use Ren for all that he was worth, bend him and twist him until he was a malleable shape of Hux' choosing. He would use Ren's power and his own shrewd mind to raise to emperor. And then, when Ren had lasted out his use, he would be discarded.

_For Ben._

“Say something,” Ren demanded, obviously now less confident than he had been when he removed the leather and fabric covering Hux' name on his wrist. “Damnit, General-”

“I'm sorry,” Hux said, slowly reaching out to touch Ren's wrist, thumbing over the name with his leather clad hand. “I was taken aback... I had never thought.” Hux wore a smirk as he looked up into the slit of Ren's mask, and he could have sworn he heard Ren's breath hitch underneath that black monstrosity that covered his face. “I had never thought that you could be mine.”

Hux almost felt bad, watching how Ren seemed to be falling hook, line, and sinker. _Almost._ Too easily it seemed. Was Ren truly that desperate to be loved? To belong? Well, if that was what Ren wanted, Hux would give it to him. And then he would reveal everything, taking pleasure in watching him fall to pieces. This was the best revenge that could ever fall into Hux' lap, and it almost made him thank whatever higher power was out there that Hux did not believe in.

“Well.... You know now.”

“I know now,” Hux repeated with a nod and a well placed smile. “Meet me in my room, tonight? I feel as though there is much we ought to discuss.”

“... Tonight, General.” Ren turned on his heal, pulling his wrist now free from Hux' grip, and started to walk away. He didn't get too far until Hux called back, “Oh, and Ren!” Ren turned only halfway back, turning his head in Hux' direction behind him.

“Brendol is fine when we are alone.”

Ren departed in a huff, quickly leaving Hux alone in the hall, and then, and only then, did Hux allow himself to let out a low, amused chuckle, his mouth splitting into a shit-eating grin. It was all too easy; Hux was almost disappointed. Still, what did it matter if Hux got what he wanted and was able to destroy the very soul of the man that he hated beyond belief at the same time? If Ren was loyal to Hux above all, and Hux would indeed get him to that state, then it would be child's play to become the true emperor of the galaxy, ruling over the First Order. And Ren? Ren would be a loyal attack dog that needed to eventually be put down. It would all be perfect.

Kylo Ren had no idea what he had signed himself up for, and Brendol Hux II could only find excitement in that.

 


	3. To Make Your Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as the Knight would never admit it, he craved to belong, to feel loved. Hux didn't particularly care why Ren had this weakness, but it was a weakness that he was willing to exploit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is late and I want to apologize for it. >_> Life got hectic. I got fired for getting pneumonia and have been looking for a new job, and then when I did have time to write, Hux was being a little shit. Again, I hope you enjoy it and I want to thank everyone that has commented so far. They are the life blood to my creativity. XD

Hux had successfully kept Ren out of his mind for the remainder of his shift, only allowing the monstrosity that masqueraded as a man to occupy his thoughts as he made his way towards his own quarters, where said man was most likely already waiting for him. Everything he did from here on out had to be properly designed, meticulously planned, and forged from subtle manipulation. Ren was not someone that Hux would be able to beat into submission – the Knight had, admittedly, an advantage against Hux in the physique department. And while Hux hated to admit it, he would have to resort to the plan he originally had conceived for Ben.

Ren gave himself away with his reactions during Hux's response to Ren's little reveal. As much as the Knight would never admit it, he craved to belong, to feel loved. Hux didn't particularly care why Ren had this weakness, but it was a weakness that he was willing to exploit; and he had to be careful about it. If anyone got even the slightest idea of what he was going to do, what he had planned, Hux would be summarily executed, and Kylo Ren would most likely be the one to do it.

 _At least Ben and I would have the same executioner_ , he thought, snorting without humor.

No, he had to make this work. He had to get to know Ren, for if you know your enemy and know yourself, as Hux surely did, you cannot suffer a defeat. And that was exactly why Ren was waiting in his room, at Hux' invitation. Hux would come in, they would talk, Hux would flirt, and this would be the dance they would partake in until Hux decided to take it farther. He didn't look forward to seeing the face beneath the mask, didn't look forward to having to kiss it, touch it. Whatever it would look like, though, Hux would endure. For the greater good, sometimes sacrifices must be made.

He made his way to his room, pausing as he entered the access code, and the door opened, giving the general entrance to the room. As he suspected, already sitting at the small table in his room was Kylo Ren, his mask still firmly set upon his face. Again, Hux wondered if the Knight needed the damn thing to breathe. The door shit with a soft _swoosh_ behind the general, and Hux removed his hat before placing it upon a small hatstand, adjusting the cap as to not leave an indention or crease. _Clothes maketh the man._

Hux place a smile on his face as he turn to face Ren, greeting the man. “Eager, are we?” he teased, and raised an eyebrow as Ren responded with a huff. Well, teasing was off the table it seemed for now, while Hux placed the groundwork for their encounters. Hux pulled the remaining chair out and planted himself in it across from Ren, watching the man's mask as though he was watching his face. It was impolite not to look at someone while you were speaking to them, of course, so Hux had to make due since he was not able to look Ren in the eyes. Without a word, he plucked a bottle of Coruscant Blush wine that was sitting on his table and opened it, pouring it into two glasses that had sat on either side of the bottle's placement. He replaced the bottle and gestured to the glass nearest to Ren, taking his own and leaning back in his chair, his legs crossed over each other, uniform still meticulously kept.

Hux raised his glass towards Ren, a smile sketched on his lips, and brought the wine to his mouth, allowing himself to indulge in the sweet taste of the wine. Hux opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by an unexpected _hiss_ of air escaping where Ren sat. Hux' mouth was quickly shut as he watched the man in front of him, those hands that were placed behind Ren's head, removing the helmet that hid the Knight's face. Hux never blinked as he watched the unveiling, the helmet being lifted and placed on the table between them, dark locks falling around Ren's face.

Ren's _face._

There was something familiar about it, an ache that felt like an old wound acting up after a long period of inactivity. Hux wanted to reach out, to touch it as though to solidify that it was indeed real and that Ren was not a dream that he was having. Hux pulled himself out of his mental stupor to internally scowl at himself.

_Where had he seen that face before?_

“Like what you see?” Ren remarked, a charming smirk on his face. His _face,_ and what sort of Maker allowed Ren to even wear a facial expression that was so kriffing _charming_? He must have been blessed by genetics and _that_ was also unfair.

_Fair? You haven't cared about **fair** since you were a child. Get a grip on yourself. _

“I would be lying if I didn't say yes,” Hux responded, raising his glass once more, this time to meet Ren's. Their glasses _clinked_ together and Hux brought the wine up for a sip. He watched Ren as he did the same, and Hux sat his glass down, clasping his hands across his lap. “I had always wondered what was behind that mask.”

“I know,” Ren said easily, still holding onto his wine glass. After a pause, Ren said, “You thought I was deformed.”

Hux gave a wiry expression that looked somewhere between a smirk and a disapproving frown. “Could you blame me? Stormtroopers wear helmets for anonymity, to form them into a group, not an individual. You have no need for such conformity when you are individual already.”

“And can you not think, General, why I might want anonymity?”

“I believe I told you that Brendol was fine when we are alone,” Hux retorted calmly, reaching for his drink. Yes, yes Hux could definitely see why Ren wore the mask. He was not very good at controlling his emotions from forming on his face. He could see Ren's apprehension, the tension he felt, the curiosity, and the desire. _Desire_ was something that Hux could use, and it seemed it wouldn't even be that much of a chore. Ren certainly was pleasing to look at, if nothing else.

“Then call me Kylo,” Ren said, giving a shrug and taking another sip of wine. “After all, if we're actually going to pursue this... _thing,_ we should both be on a first name basis, don't you think?”

 _Thing._ Hux wanted to laugh. He called this a _thing._ Sometimes he thought Ren was an overgrown child pretending to be an adult when he spoke. He tried to sound so commanding and educated, but failed in times like this. “This _relationship_ , you mean, Kylo?”

“Yes,” Ren said, looking almost relieved when Hux spoke, but whether it was over Hux using his name or giving what they were going to pursue meaning, he wasn't sure. It was probably a mixture of the two. “Relationship.”

“I would be amendable to that,” Hux responded, trailing a still gloved finger around the rim of his wine glass, playing as though he was nervous to express his desires. A stolen glance told him that Ren was eating it up, a pleased expression making its way across the Knight's face. When Hux observed that Ren was desperate to be wanted, he never actually realized how much. If Hux still had the ability to, it would almost make him feel sorry for what he was going to do to Ren. Still, Ren truly did bring this on himself. After all, he had gotten rid of the Force-user that was _originally_ in Hux's plans. It was, truly, Ren's fault. Yes, he deserved whatever he got. “Quite amendable.”

“Why?” Ren asked harshly, watching Hux' face. “What could you possibly gain from this? Your contempt that I saw was not fake. You genuinely hate me, and if you think I'm just going to-”

“Kylo,” Hux interjected, cutting him off. “I held contempt for you because I _want_ you. It was better, to hate you rather than to allow myself to feel _anything_ besides loathing for you. Soulmates are a dangerous disadvantage. They make you weak, make you commit acts that you never would, and make you desperate. I thought it better to distance both of us from such an entanglement. I _also_ never thought that you could actually be mine, despite the pull I felt. Do you see, now, why I would not allow myself to act as though anything but animosity could flourish? It was safer. For both of us, Kylo.”

Hux took a sip of his wine, watching Ren as his face showed everything he was feeling. Anger, turning to confusion, then doubt, and finally, tentative affection.

“Soulmates,” Ren responded, “can also remind you why you are fighting – they provide passion that you can draw from to keep you going, an attachment that draws the heat out of you, brings forth the rage to act when you think of them getting hurt. They can be a source of strength, as well.” Ren looked as thought he was trying to convince Hux that their union would bring nothing but strength, and Hux thought it was hilarious. Ren was playing right into Hux' hands. Still, he could not make it seem as thought he had acquiesced too easily.

“Caring is not an advantage,” Hux gave in retort, setting his wine glass down once again. “Attachments are dangerous, and acting out in passion is deadly and can get you killed.”

Ren looked as though he had swallowed something bitter when he forced his glass down on the table, spitting out with venom, “You sound like a kriffing _Jedi_! Carefully made attachments make emotions that can bring someone to _victory._ Tell me you don't feel anything for me, _Brendol._ Tell me you don't want me. Tell me you couldn't feel the Force bringing us together as soon as I stepped onto _The Finalizer._ Tell me we don't belong together, that inviting me to your chambers was a mistake. Tell me that we will truly be able to go back to pretending to hate each other, when the Force itself saw fit to pair us together.”

Ren was shaking in his seat, seething with some sort of emotion. Frustration? Anger? Hurt? Yes, Ren was hurt, and a hurt Ren was dangerous. Hux would have to play this next part off perfectly if he was to get the desired result.

Hux started, “Kylo-”

Ren stood up abruptly, knocking over the chair, the seat scattering across the floor with a disgusting screech. Kylo slammed his hands down on the table and leaned forward, so that he was towering over the still seated general, and screamed.

“ _ **Tell me!”**_

Hux stared up at the Knight, his eyes wandering over Ren's face; hot, red, angry, and tears in his eyes. Yes, now was the perfect time to seal Ren to him. Hux looked away, bringing his gaze to focus on the floor of his quarters, and the time that passed between them felt like an eternity before he spoke.

“You know I cannot.”

Those seemed like the exact words Ren wanted to hear, because the next thing that Hux knew, he was being lifted out of his seat by his collar and being pinned to his wall. Ren's lips on his own, biting hungrily, as though he wanted to devour Hux completely. It was messy and unrefined, obviously lacking experience but not enthusiasm. Hux would have been more annoyed with the shattered glass, spilled wine and scattered furniture if this wasn't exactly according to plan.

Hux brought a leather clad hand to Ren's hair, weaving itself in his locks as he kissed Ren back, steering the kiss in a more skilled manner, nipping Ren's bottom lip, and he could feel it as he took Ren's breath away. This man had never been kissed, and it excited Hux that he would be the first person to bring the powerful Kylo Ren to his knees, begging for his cock like an Outer Rim whore – and his love like a desperate housewife.

Not yet, though. That would be taking things too fast.

Hux pulled away from the kiss, looking up Ren, and brought his other hand to Ren's mouth, tracing over the kiss swollen lips with his thumb, enjoying the way Ren's breath hitched, the way that tongue came out to taste the leather that covered Hux' digit. “Is this a mistake?” Hux asked, perfectly practiced uncertainty staining his voice the way he wanted it to.

“Maybe,” Ren responded, voice heavy with lust as Ren continued his ministrations to Hux' thumb. “Probably. But it is our mistake to make.”

And with that, Hux knew that he had Ren just where he wanted to, victory rising in his chest as he leaned in, removing his thumb, and captured Ren's lips once more, this time soft and endearing. Ren seemed to melt at the tender affection, and Hux continued it, caressing Ren's cheek as he kissed. He pulled away again, meeting Ren's eyes as he said, “Yes. Yes it is.”

Another kiss was had, brief but tender, before Hux pulled away finally, Ren allowing him to slip from the grip he had him in against the wall. Hux walked over to a small console, punching in the code that would summon a cleaning droid to his room to take care of the mess Kylo Ren had created.

“For obvious reasons, it may be prudent for us not to announce our relationship to anyone else,” Hux began but was cut off by an angry Ren.

“ _What_?” Ren demanded, and Hux turned around to face him. “What do you _mean_? Are you ashamed of me?” Ren took a step forward, and Hux reached out, touching his face. The touch instantly calmed the fury that was growing in the other man.

“Of course not, Kylo,” Hux reassured him, his tone soft. “How can you think I would be _ashamed_?” Ren's eyes ached with hunger – for affection or touch, Hux wasn't sure, but he assumed it was both. Ren's emotions were all over the place, changing with the drop of a hat, and Hux knew that this was dangerous territory. But plans that were worth going through with were fraught with danger in Hux' experience. He needed Kylo Ren's loyalty if he was to ever become Emperor. He was going to make Ren complacent with love before destroying him. It would be perfect.

“You are strong, powerful, and a force to be reckoned with. You instill fear within the hearts of our enemies.” His thumb brushed over Ren's cheek before continuing. “ And you are...” He leaned in, his lips barely ghosting over Ren's ear as he whispered, “ _breathtakingly beautiful._ ”

Ren wrenched away, turning so that his back was to Hux, and ground out, “Don't mock me. I know I am not... _beautiful._ ” He spat the word out as though it was diseased.

“You are to me.”

Hux said the words, not meaning them, but the reaction he received was perfect. Ren turned to him, his emotions radiating from him, the desire to believe what was said stronger than his doubt, and he pulled Hux in for another hungry kiss. Hux allowed it, letting Ren take control, letting him hold Hux' body against his, his lips claiming Hux' mouth, a hand unbuttoning the uniform and pushing it it down to give Ren access to his neck, which he claimed with just as much appetite. Lips and tongue and teeth – kissing, licking, biting. Marking down until he reached the crook of Hux' neck, and the general let out a moan when Ren claimed that too.

Yes, it seemed that letting Ren believe that he had Hux would not be as much of a chore as he thought it would, if the erection growing in Hux' trousers was anything to go by. His body reacted to the onslaught on his neck, and Hux brought a hand to rest in Ren's hair, the other going to the Knight's waist, and he pressed himself against him, flush and red faced. Lust ran in Hux' veins. Not for the Knight, no, though he would not deny that he thought Ren attractive. No, it was lust for the _power_ that the Force-user would deliver to Hux' hands. That thought alone, Ren delivering the galaxy to Hux' waiting hands, was enough to make the general rock hard in his trousers, the uniform slacks unbearably tight.

Hux had no problem letting Ren think it was because of him, though. He was always skilled at making honest feelings do dishonest work.

Ren wasn't skilled, no, but he was very much excited, enthusiastic, and he continued his attack on Hux' neck, a hand moving to slide beneath Hux' undershirt to pinch at one of the general's nipples. That pulled a panting moan from Hux, and he needed to get some resemblance of control back. No. No, their first sexual encounter, Ren's lost of virginity if his actions were anything to go by, was not going to go like this. It would be meticulously planned, like everything else in this facade that Ren called a relationship.

Hux brought his hands to Ren's chest and gently smacked it, the Force-user responding and pulling away. It was obvious that Ren did not want to stop what he was doing, but Hux took in a breath and let it out, steadying himself despite his arousal.

“We do not want to rush into anything,” Hux said calmly, reaching down to pick up his poor, abused uniform jacket. Really, did Ren not leave anything sacred? “I am not so easily swayed into bed, Kylo.”

“You want me,” Ren argued, his voice on edge from desire. “You want what only _I_ can give you.”

“I do,” Hux acknowledged. It was true, after all, he did want what only Ren could give him. He highly doubt there was an abundance of Force-users with Hux' name on their wrist after all. There was Ren, and Ren had killed the other one. “But I also want us to properly court before consummating our relationship. I am a bit of a traditionalist, in that sense.”

“You're speaking as though this is a marriage,” Ren responded, and his tone held both amusement and frustration. Hux was annoyed at that. Oh, no, this would not do. Ren needed to know who was in charge here, and he would be damned if that overgrown manchild thought it to be him.

“Soulmate bonds are practically that,” Hux countered as he folded his uniform jacket and laid it on a nearby shelf. “And I said no. I am not consenting to you taking me tonight, and that is final. I want to wait. You will respect that.”

Ren looked properly chastised in Hux' mind as he looked down, almost as though he was ashamed of himself. “I would never... I mean, that is... you can't possibly think I would...” He shook his head and looked up at Hux. “I'm not a rapist. I wouldn't force myself on you.”

“Not above infanticide, but above rape,” Hux answered with amusement. “I'll remember that.” He leaned forward and gently kissed Ren on the lips. “I know you wouldn't, Kylo. I trust you.”

And the look on Ren's face when he said those words was like the most magnificent painting one could feast their eyes on. “I should go.”

“You should,” Hux agreed, nodding as he heard the tell-tale whirling of the cleaning droid his summoned approaching. “But I expect that you will come by again.”

“I will,” Ren promised, and it sounded like an oath between the two of them. Ren leaned in and gave Hux one more messy kiss before picking up his helmet, placing it on his head, and strode out his door, allowing the cleaning droid access to the general's chambers.

Hux licked his lips watching the door close behind Ren and smirked. All was going according to plan.

 


End file.
